Leaving the Present and moving to the Past
by MCLBLUE
Summary: Lina is dead. All her friends have left her, and she had to make a choice become a pawn for the Lord of Nightmares or live a life of loneliness. Lina and Gaav pairing. Please rr.
1. Is death the end or is it the beginning

Summary: Lina is died. All her friends have left her, and she had to make a choice become a pawn for the Lord of Nightmares or live a life of loneliness. Lina and Gaav pairing. Please rr.

**Author note: I DON'T OWN SLAYERS, but I** wish I did.

Warning Lina will be a bit out of character.

_**Chapter One:**_

Lina POV:

It's been so long since I have seen my friends. Or should I say my so called friends. They left me all alone with the animals of the forest as my companions. I have fought monsters and saved the world but all of that doesn't matter.

I guess I should be happy for them, but I am not. Selfish I know. Gourry the man I thought was the love of my life repays me for almost throwing the world into utter darkness by leaving me, and marrying his childhood friend, Sylphiel. I got over it eventually, after destroying several bandit gangs of course. Besides I am Lina Inverse, and there's no time to dwell on something you can't have.

Fillia and Xellos have become a couple. I am happy for them. Xellos need someone to bug the hell out of. And I am happy for Zelgadis he found his cure, and soon after he proposed to Amelia. She couldn't have been happier. I am glad she found her prince.

But, it suck I am all by myself. Sometimes I wonder what they would think if I was dead. Would they morn over me? What would they say at my funeral? Well, it's getting late and I need to get some sleep because tomorrow comes bright and early. _Joy._

_End of Lina's POV._

Lina woke up bright and early she ate her breakfast and left the town after doing so.

_Lina POV:_

_Ah what a beautiful morning. _She thought to herself as she walked along a road going through a forest hearing the birds chirping to the morning sun. _Well it's not so bad not having anyone here because at least I don't have to answer stupid questions such as where are we going._

Lina was suddenly jolted back to reality when a fireball was hurled her way.

"What the hell?" she said as she easily dodged a fireball. The fireball hit a near by tree.

When the smoke cleared she looked up at her attacker. The person was standing on a tree branch ten feet away. To Lina's surprise it was a girl with blue hair in a long single braid. The girl wore black armor, and had blue tights and a blue shirt underneath her breast plate.

"Well, well looks like my sources weren't wrong after all," said the girl after jumping of the tree and walking closer to Lina.

"Who the hell are you? And what's the meaning of attacking me?" asked Lina.

The girl stop walking and her lips curled into an evil smile.

"You're Lina Inverse are you not?" asked the girl.

"Who wants to know?" said Lina in a battle stance.

That made mysterious girl smile even more.

"I Sherria, general of Lord Dynast have come to kill you," she said.

"Tell me a me one I haven't heard" she thought out loud.

"Unless you decide to join the monster race," Sherria said.

"Not in this life time, guess you'll have to kill me," said Lina as she held up her hands preparing to cast a spell.

"What a shame to waste so much power on an idiot like you," Sherria said as she unsheathed her sword.

Lina barley had time to throw a fireball as Sherria teleported behind her, and stabbed her through the heart.

Blood squirted out of Lina's chest and dribbled down the side of her mouth. Sherria took the bloody sword out of Lina's back, and Lina instantly fell to the grown soaking in a pool of her own blood.

"Now that's what I call a back stabber", she laughed as she cleaned off her blade and sheathed her sword.

"Looks like I over estimated you Lina Inverse. You're not as good as the rumors say, and then again I didn't give you much of a chance to fight. If I did I probably would have shared the same fate as the rest of the people who have tried to kill you," said the blue haired general as she stood over Lina's fallen body.

_Wow so this is how it ends. But, I am not ready to go I haven't even had a husband or children. I haven't done all the things I've wanted to do_, thought Lina.

_It's getting dark … so dark_ thought Lina. And then suddenly a bright warm golden glow blinded her. She was in a place that looked very familiar. She looked around and only saw an empty void of nothingness.

"So, this is where you go when you die. Ha even in death I am alone," Lina said out loud.

"Not exactly Lina," said a female voice from behind.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman with blond golden hair wearing a black dress. What made her different from anyone else Lina had ever seen, (which I might add has been a lot of people) where her eyes. They were solid black. It looked like the pupils were lost in the pool of darkness. If she had seen her on the street she might have thought this woman was blind, but due to the light shining in the woman's eye Lina knew she wasn't.

"Long time no see, Lina," the woman who looked to be a goddess said.

"Um … do I know you?"

"Of course you do silly, I am the Lord of Nightmares," she said like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be standing right in front of Lina.

Lina fell to the ground due to shock, but quickly gained her composure.

"Well, I guess you want to know why you're here, right?" asked LON.

Lina nodded.

"To be honest I could see you weren't happy down on earth so I gave Dynast the idea to kill you," she said sheepishly.

"**YOU WHAT**?" yelled Lina.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll send you back if you want but, only after you hear my proposition," she said.

"Okay I am listening," Lina said after she calmed down.

"Alright here's the deal. I'll send you back to the past a 1000 years from now. You'll be reborn as the daughter of a rich mother whose half demon, and a father who's half black dragon. It'll change history of course, but history needs to be rewritten. Anyways you'll look the same, and have the same first name, but your last name will change for obvious reasons. Also you'll be more powerful, and I'll send someone to teach you various forms of magic. Then 1000 years will pass and you'll become my Knight of Chaos. During your time in the past you'll find your soul mate and be quite pleased when you return to this date," she said.

"**Or** you can return back to the lonely life you have, and die and old unhappy woman. So what will it be," she asked.

_Hum this is a hard one_ thought Lina. _Gain infinite amount of power, find someone to spend the rest of my life with, and have a purpose in the world hum… hard decision here._

Lina spoke, "I want to return to the past. My life has no meaning. Oh, can I be taller and have bigger breast."

LON smiled and said, "Sure, any more questions or request?"

"Yeah, who is this soul mate you have in mind for me?" asked Lina.

"Oh, now that is a secret," she said wagging one finger in the air.

_So, that's were Xellos got it_ thought Lina.

"Come on please tell me," Lina asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ummm…… okay," LON said.

"Gaav the Demon Dragon King," was her reply.

"**WHAT**", Lina shouted.

"Well, you asked," replayed LON finding Lina's reaction very amusing.

_Hum, that might not be so bad_, thought Lina.

"Plus then I don't have the balance swaying in the gods favor," she said smiling.

"Hum okay. Anything is better than this place. Also I want to go to my funeral to hear what people say about me after I am gone. I want to see if I had an impact on anyone's life," said Lina.

"Whatever, but, you still can't return to the present if you visit your funeral because if someone where to see you that would only turn out for the worse. So, are you sure you want to do this?" said LON.

"More than sure, let's do it," replayed Lina.

_**End of Chapter One.**_

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks. I know it's kind of cheesy but if someone would volunteer to revise it before I send out the next chapter I would be greatly appreciative. Thanks. **

**Next chapter you see what people say about Lina after she's gone, and she start her new life 1000 years in the past as one annoying ass baby.**


	2. Have you ever been to your own funeral?

**Authour Note: I don't own slayers. I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think by reviewing it. Thank you.**

**AngetheSlayer: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Arin Ross: Thanks for reviewing and you'll see how crazy gets as a child in the next chapter**.

_**Chapter 2: Ever been to your own funeral?**_

Lina wandered around the sprit world until she saw a portal. She stepped through the vortex, and entered the Syrune palace. The palace was gorgeous.

Lina entered the main hall to the throne room. The floors were beautiful. They were made of marble, and on the walls hung various pictures of former kings.

She continued floating along the hall to exit the building when she over heard two servants.

"So, did yeah hear dat someone finally killed Lina Inverse, de enemy to all who live," said on a male voice.

"I can't believe some body finally done it," he continued.

"The say a monster killed her," said a younger man.

"I don't care who done it. The world's a better place now dat she's gone," said the older man.

Female voice spoke, "Don't talk dat way about Queen Amelia and King Zelgadis's good friend. If they heard you, you'd be out of a job for sure."

"Plus she helped destroy some monsters that tried to kill our former King, Phileonal," she continued.

"Well, she caused more trouble than good. So, I says good riddance to her," he replied.

"So de Queen went to de funeral I suppose. Where was it?" asked the younger man.

"It's in the church not fare from here," she replied.

"Why, you going?" she laughed.

"No, just wanted to know," the younger man replied.

Lina then caught sight of the younger man heading her direction.

She didn't have to worry about being seen because LON had told her she couldn't be seen as a ghost.

The blond servant, who was walking down the hall hair color changed to purple. Lina saw the man who had been talking with the other servants wasn't a servant at all; he was none other than Xellos, the mysterious priest.

"Amazing how ungrateful those humans are to Lina after she saved the world so many times. It's sickening," said Xellos as he balled his hands into a fist.

Xellos was not wearing his usual fake smile and closed eyes. No his eyes where open and through them you could only see sorrow and regret.

He smile faintly and his eyes expressed happiness as he relaxed, and said," I had always thought she would have made and excellent monster due to her greed and all."

His smile turned into a frown spoke again, "But, I guess I wrong."

A tear trickled down his check. He quickly wiped it

Xellos fake smile returned and closed his eyes again. "Look at the time. The funerals already started, guess I should go pay my respects to Lina. After all I would consider her a good ally and friend," he said some what cheerfully.

But, before Xellos went he heard Lina's voice saying you_ don't know how right you are on how good of a monster I'll make. Trust me Xellos I'll make you proud._

He looked around, but saw no one there.

"Weird," he said as he shrugged and teleported to the funeral.

:: At the funeral::

Everyone was wearing black. Amelia, Zel, Gourry, Sylphiel, Fillia, and Xellos where sitting in the front row to the right. On the other side of the room sat Lina's mother, father, and older sister Luna. Next to Luna was Beast Master, Zellas, she had attended because she was Luna's best friend.

Naga and even Martina and her husband Zangelious were there. The church was packed with Lina's friends, and family.

Amelia spoke a few words, but couldn't finish it because she busted out into tears. She had talked about how Lina was like her big sister and how she was a true warrior of justice to die fighting a monster.

Zel, Gourry and even Xellos said a few kind words. You could see everyone in the room had a deep respect for their former friend the sorceress, Lina Inverse.

Lina was deeply moved.

When the ceremony was over and Lina's body was taken to its burial grounds.

After they had put the casket into the ground everyone left except Luna and Zellas. They stayed a while to talk.

"I can't believe she's gone. I always thought I would be the first to go between the two of us. Ha… life sure is crazy sometime. You said you had information on who killed my baby sister?" Luna asked.

Zelas responded, "Yes. It was Dynast General, Sherria who did it. Xellos said he found out that Sherria had offered Lina to join the monster race, but Lina declined. Before Lina could attack Sherria, Sherria was already behind Lina and stabbed her through her heart."

"She then took Lina's heart right out of her body and brought it to Dynast. That's why it was close casket because Lina's body was to messed up to be seen. And I know she wouldn't have wanted people to see her like that." Zelas finished.

Luna laughed, "Yeah, Lina wouldn't have wanted that. Thanks Zelas."

"Where are you going to do?" asked Zelas.

"I am going to Kill Sherria. No one is allowed to inflect pain on my sister except me." said Luna.

"But, if you killed her that would disrupt the balance between the monsters and gods, and as the Knight of Seafide you can't kill a monster for personal vendettas," said a rational Zelas.

"I don't care," with saying that Luna disappeared.

"Luna you should clam down a bit. Get a clear head before you go to battle," said Zelas.

"You're right I should get a clear head before I do anything rash," said Luna.

She looked down at the grave which the workers had recently buried. It read Here lays Lina Inverse, 2560B.C. - 2583B.C. The Sorceress who was a hero and friend to all.

Then Luna did something she had never seen her sister do, cry.

Zelas patted her on the back and said you, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, I was always mean to Lina, but I really loved her. And the only reason why I bullied her around was so she would be stronger, and not get herself killed when she went out in the world. But, I guess I failed her," said Luna.

"Don't say that. You did fail anyone. Come on let's go."

"Okay," said Luna.

_Don't worry sis I'll see you again just a lot later than either of us would like. I love you, but I don't regret for not staying._

"Did you hear that?' asked Luna.

"Hear what?" replied Zelas.

"I swear I heard… never mind let's go," said Luna smiling.

Lina watched the two teleport away.

"Well, look like it's time to go," said Lina.

Her sprit faded and all was dark for Lina Inverse.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was corny, but the next chapter is going to be good. I hope to have it up by this weekend. Hope you liked it, and please review.**

**A special thank you to Adyen for editing chapter 2.**

**Next chapter Lina is reborn as a child, and guess who's her grandmother. **


	3. I am 5 going on 18

**Deragonmaji: Yeah, it was sad. But Lina's my favorite character, so I wouldn't write her out of my story. This fanfic is really all about Lina. Thanks for your review.**

**Adyen: Thanks for editing chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Arin Ross: I honestly don't know why everyone always portrays them as best friends, but I did. Thanks for the review.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN SLAYERS!**

**Okay moving on. Chapter 3's finally up hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

"It's a girl," said a male doctor.

"Finally, after all these years of trying we finally have a child," said female as she held her husbands hand.

The woman speaking was, now a proud mother. After years and year of trying to have a baby with her spouse she finally had one.

The mother of the newly born child had hair the color of fire. She was normally very skinny, but after having a baby she was not down to her normal weight. Her eyes where yellow indicating she was not human.

The baby had crimson eyes like her father, and red hair like her mother's. (Basically a baby Lina)

"Yes dear, finally we have a child to call our own. What shall we call her?" asked the husband.

"Lina ... Lina Elizabeth Thomson," replied the mother.

The father smiled at his little girl and said, "That's a beautiful name."

Lina's dad had crimson eyes, and jet black hair. He was about 6'1. He was some what muscular, but not overly muscular like a body builder. He wore black pants and a blue tunic. All and all he was very handsome.

Five years pass

Lina's dad died in the war of the monsters fall. The war is not over, and all of the black dragons are dead. Lina's father, David Thomson was half human half black dragon, making Lina ¼ black dragon herself. Her mother, Alana is half human, half muzoku. Making Lina ¼ muzoku, ¼ black dragon, and ½ human.

Lina has all of the knowledge from her past, and her mother thinks Lina is a genius. Lina started walking at 6 weeks. She was talking, and forming full hardy sentences after a year. Unknown to her mother Lina has been practicing magic. Not black nor nightmares because LON told her if she wanted big breast she'd have to wait until she stopped growing, so that means no fireballs for Lina.

Lina had just finished practicing some earth spells far way from the house where her mother wouldn't know.

A five year old Lina walks into her house when she hears her mother speaking to a female stranger. Lina walked in the house very silently. She cracked the close door so she could see who her mother was speaking to.

Lina's mother was talking to a blue haired woman who wore a blue dress. (She kind of looks like Shampoo from Ranma ½.)

"But, Aunty Dolphin Lina's only five years old. She's starting school in the fall," said Lina's mother.

_Holy crap mother can't mean Deep Sea Dolphin could she? No of course not. That would be insane to have a dark lord as an aunt,_ thought Lina.

"Alana I know who much you want to raise your child, but your husband is gone. Your father died several years before the child was born. He was a good general, and now I need you to take his place. Take Lina with you. She can live with us under the seas (HAHA little mermaid. Sorry had to comment) in Pearl City," said Deep Sea Dolphin, one of the five muzoku lords.

Alana was silent.

"Oh, come on it's boring all down there by myself, and when your gone on missions Lina can learn some spells from me. What do you say," asked Dolphin.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Lina first," she replied.

"Okay, lets' bring her in. She's peeping right outside the door anyway," replied Dolphin.

Lina was so shocked that Dolphin knew she was spying on them that she lend against the door to hard she fell straight in the middle of the room. Lina quickly got up. She looked mighty embarrassed.

"So, it would appear," said Lina's mother Alana.

"Sorry mom, I know I shouldn't have been spying, but I heard a voice I had never heard before, so I went and checked it," replied Lina.

"Child its okay," said Dolphin smiling warmly at Lina.

"Lina this is Aunty Dolphin, your mother's boss," replied Alana.

"You MEAN as in Deep Sea Dolphin, one of the five Dark Lords under Shabronigdo?" asked Lina.

"How would you know about the Dark Lords Lina? I never spoke of them," asked her mother.

"I know, I heard it some where," replied Lina.

"Almost all of the information about the Dark Lord is in magic books. Have you been read magic book?" asked Dolphin.

Little Lina laughs and says as she points to herself, "Me read magic books. Why of course not. A child such as myself can't even check them out of a library, and mother locks all hers up with a spell that would be hard for a child to brake. I learned this information when mom and I were in town buying food. A fisherman was talking about Deep Sea Dolphin, and she was one of the five dark lords."

"Sounds like the biggest lode of crap I have ever heard, but it's doubtful that a five year old could read text which is in a different dialect then our own. Anyway, so Lina would you like to come with your mom and me to live in my palace under the sea," said Dolphin.

The little kid in me really wants to go, and I am curious to see Dolphins domain, thought Lina.

"Yeah, that would be cool," said the five year old Lina.

"Then it's settled. Alana work start on Monday. This way you have the weekend to pack. See y'all soon," said Dolphin.

"Oh joy," said Lina's mother after Dolphin left. "Well, let's get packing Lina."

"Okay mom," smiled Lina.

Thirteen year past

"Aunty Dolphin do I have to go to the stupid ball tonight?" asked a fully grown woman, who we all know is Lina Inverse.

"Yes you do. You're eighteen so therefore you have to start going to formal events with me. Don't try to get out of it either," replied the Deep Sea Dolphin.

"UH… FINE! I'll go. Happy?" shouted Lina.

"Very," smiled Dolphin.

**Background information: **_Lina's mother was killed by 2000 golden dragons, and a river god, while on a mission to retrieve an artifact for Dolphin. Having both mother and father dead Lina lives with Deep Sea Dolphin. Dolphin really likes Lina. She treats her like her daughter. Dolphin even got a new general because she couldn't bear the thought of Lina dying on a mission. So, there relationship is one a mother and daughter would have. Lina has never been to the outside world or so Dolphin thinks._

_Lina now is a fully developed woman. Lina is about 5'9 compared to her past life height as 5'3, and has bigger breast. So, basically Lina got what the LON promised. Lina also knows all the spells Dolphin taught her plus the ones that LON's servant taught her. He taught Lina every type of magic except nightmares magic because only a few selected people know how to cast it. So, LON taught Lina herself, and Lina is still learning but she knows 17 new spell from LON._

_Back to the story._

Lina and Dolphin went to the ball. Lina wore a black, sleeveless dress. Dolphin wore her usual get up, a blue dress. The ball was held at Dynast's castle. Every important muzoku was there including, Shabronigdo in human form of course. They were all in human form. Shabronigdo was in the form as Lee Magus.

Back to the ball room, at the entrance there's a flight of stair you walk down and are announced. There is a chandler hanging from the ceiling. There is an enormous wooden dance floor, and chairs and tables circle around it. Think wedding, but the table clothes are crimson.

As the Lina and Dolphin enter the ball a lower muzoku announced them.

"Lady Deep Sea Dolphin"

Dolphin walked down the stairs. Several muzokus look up. Dynast is the first one to greet her when she came down the stairs.

"Lady Lina Inverse"

Just so you know Dolphin told Lina to change her last name so no one would associate her with Alana or her father, David, who was half black dragon. Otherwise, Lina might be hunted by people who dislike her family.

Everyone in the ball room not recognizing the name looked up. They were all astonished by the red head beauty.

Lina had made her way down the stairs where Dynast and Dolphin there awaiting her presence.

"Hello, I am Lord Dynast Grusalug," he said as he bent down and kissed her hand.

It took all of Lina's will power not to drive a Ragna blade through his heart; after all he was the one who had given orders to kill her.

Lina put on a fake smile curtsied, and said, "What a pleasure to meet you Lord Dynast."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Dynast.

Dolphin who could tell that Lina hated Dynast for reasons unknown to her said, "Well, we don't want to keep you from your guess brother, so Lina and I will go mingle."

"Okay, but Lina promise to save me a dance," Dynast said smiling.

GAG ME thought Lina.

When they where out of hearing distance from Dynast, Dolphin said. "Why don't you like him?"

Lina looked at her with an emotionless expression, and said, "I have my reasons."

Dolphin left it at that.

"Let's pay our respects to Lord Shabronigdo shall we," said Dolphin.

Yes all I WANNA DO IS TALK TO A DARK LORD THAT I STOPPED FROM ENSLAVING THE WORLD, thought Lina.

"Yes, now seem like as good as time as any," said Lina.

Hell master and Gaav where talking to Shabronigdo when Lina and Dolphin came to say hi.

Hell master was in an adult form of his human version wearing black.

Gaav looked like Gaav with the big brown trench coat.

"Hello, father, and brothers I just wanted to introduce you to my niece Lina Inverse," said Dolphin.

Hell master and Gaav were immediately attracted to Lina when she walked up.

The two both introduced themselves to Lina in the same manner Dynast had. Lina's response was less forced when she said it's an honor to me all of them especially Shabronigdo.

"I didn't have know you had a niece," said Shabronigdo.

"Well, where not really related Dolphin just found me floating in the sea after my mother was slaughtered by golden dragons, she took me in and raised me as her own," said Lina.

Dolphin had to regain her composure because she was so shocked at the lie Lina had told. It's not like she was going to tell the truth she just hadn't formed a plan on why Lina was with her.

"Wow, you must be crazy too if you where raised by sis," joked Hell master.

"Shut up," said Dolphin.

While Dolphin and Hell master where fighting, Gaav asked Lina if she wanted to dance. Of course she accepted, and told Shabronigdo it was nice to meet him before departing to the dance floor.

Dolphin and Hell master were clueless the two had left. They continued fighting, until Dolphin asked Lina to back her up on something.

"UH? Where did they go?" asked Dolphin.

"They're dancing. Dolphin you've done a pretty good job raising her she's very polite," said Shabronigdo.

"Thank you," said Dolphin.

While Gaav and Lina were dancing Zellas told Xellos to find out all he could on the new girl.

Gaav and Lina carried on an interesting conversation until the song ended and Dynast asked if he could cut in.

"So, Dolphin told me she raised you from a baby," said Dynast.

"Yes, she did. I am truly grateful for what she has done for me," said Lina.

Dynast continued asking Lina's questions and when the song was over she was more than happy when Hell master asked if he could have the next dance.

"You look like you were having a blast with Dynast", said Hell master sarcastically.

"Thanks for saving me," said Lina.

"Of course, I do what I can to help a pretty woman," he replied.

Lina blushed.

"I can't remember, you have to general, and a priest right?" asked Lina.

"Yes, why do you ask? Do you want to become one?" he asked.

"No, I just was curious," said Lina.

The war's not close to being over since Hell master has all of his servants. Oh well, thought Lina.

Through out the night had met various muzokus. She met with all of the dark lords and met there generals. When the night ended she had made quite impression on Gaav, Dynast, and Hell master.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW! Question do you think I should have Hell master Phabrizo hook up with Lina or Gaav?_**

**Chapter 4: Lina displays some of her awesome power when battling several gods. **


	4. Hidden power

**MclBlue: I want to thank all the people who have reviewed keep it up. I still don't own slayers. **

_Chapter 4: Hidden Power_

Our story continues a week after the ball. Lina is dressed in black and green. She has black tights and a green tunic. She is wearing a black cape, black shoulder guards, a black head band, and brown boots. Lina is also carrying a sword at the side of her right hip.

"Aunty Dolphin, come on please let me go with Star and Shark, please." pleaded Lina.

"Lina it's too dangerous," replied Dolphin.

"Oh come on Mistress, Lina has to get her feet wet some time. Let her come on this mission," said Star, Lina's best friend.

Star was one inch taller than Lina making her 5'10. She had sea blue eyes and long aqua color hair. She wore blue tights and a blue tunic that was under her armor. Star had two swords placed crisscross behind her back. She also wore a black cape, and gloves were where you could see the fingers. She also wore black boots. She was a very pretty priest, but had the attitude touch me and die. In actuality Stars personality was optimistic, yet she could be very cruel.

Shark, Dolphins general was very handsome. He had short brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore black baggy pants and a black tunic underneath his armor. He had black boots on and in right boot was a dagger. He carried a staff that could be turned into a scythe. Shark and Lina were friends. His personality was like Zelgadis and Valgav mixed together.

Lina look at Dolphin with pleading eyes.

"Fine," said Dolphin as she caved in. "But, if Lina doesn't come back alive I suggest you don't show your faces here ever again."

"Yes mistress," said Shark and Star simultaneously.

"Thank you Aunty Dolphin. You're the best," Lina said as she hugged her guardian and teleported to the human world with Star and Shark.

As Lina arrived Shark and Star where already there.

"Okay Lina there some things you have to know about being in the human world. One you don't tell everyone you're a powerful monster..." said Star before she was cut off.

"Star, Shark I am well aware how to handle myself in the human world. Don't worry about it," said Lina.

"That's another thing don't call Star and I by our names. Call me Andrew and Star, Sarah. Got it," said Shark.

"Yes Andrew I got it," replied Lina.

"Another thing, were here to collect info on how much the dragon race's power has increased. There is a human tavern over there where they like to discus all there business or jobs, so we will ease drop on them, and to make sure they don't find out we're monsters. Okay," said Star.

"I got it Sarah. So where just going to order some tea and cake?" asked Lina.

"Yes," said Shark.

The three walked in the tavern. The tavern looks like the tavern from Slayers next where Lina had to play brass rackets.

As they walked in Lina saw Valgav and Xellos talking to each other. She also saw a group of men who all had gold hair and blue eyes. There were four men, and they all wore white. Lina recognized one of them as Milgazia.

Lina, Star and Andrew were seated a table diagonally to the group of dragons.

"What can I get for y'all today," said a large older waitress.

"I'll have water," said Shark.

"I'll have some Ice tea," said Star.

"Coffee please," said Lina.

Star and Shark looked at Lina after the waitress left.

"Coffee?" the both said.

"Yeah it goes good with cake," smiled Lina.

"If you say so," said Andrew.

Their drinks came and the each order cake. Lina and Star both ordered chocolate while Shark ordered vanilla.

Lina sipped her coffee and stared at Milgazia.

Milgiazia noticed this and started to get a little red.

When Lina noticed he was looking at her she intently diverted her eyes on to Xellos and Valgav.

"Sarah is Val and Xel friends," asked Lina.

"Yeah, Lina there best friends. Why do you ask," said Sarah.

"Just wondering," replied Lina.

Shark was intently listening to the Dragons conversation when Xellos and Val appeared.

Xellos and Val noticed the golden dragons, and it took all of Val's will power not to kill them.

Val and Xellos took a chair and pulled it up where they were sitting on Lina's right and left.

"Well hello there beautiful, how are you," said Xellos.

Lina didn't even blush she just started laughing.

"HAHA... Sorry Xellos you calling me beautiful is just funny," said Lina.

"But, you are," replied Xellos.

Lina turned her attention to Val and said, "So Valgav what are you doing here with this loser," pointing to Xellos.

Val was a little shocked how Xellos was so easily ignored. He noticed Xellos turning his attention on to Star, and Shark was getting a bit pissed at that.

"Just a having a few drinks, you," asked Val.

Xellos stopped his conversation, and was now listing intently to Lina.

Lina turned to Xellos and raised up one finger and said, "Now that is a secret."

Xellos face faulted.

"Here's your order enjoy", said the waitress.

Lina dived into a WHOLE cake like she had never eaten before. Star, Val, Xellos, and Shark looked at Lina like she was crazy.

Lina finished and said, "what?"

Star and Shark just stared at their one slice and ate it happily.

Then the dragons had gotten up from their meeting and paid for their meal. Milgazia, however; hesitated and looked at Lina, then left.

An older dragon had forgotten something and turned to look at Xellos. He knew people sitting around Xellos were not people, but he was unsure of what Lina was.

"Monsters," he screamed.

Then five other dragons came in with three that where sitting with elder.

The dragons recognized four of the monsters, but they didn't know who the red head girl was.

"Kill them!" said the eldest dragon.

Lina saw all the humans running out the tavern. But, before any of them attacked Lina stood up with the generals, and priest still sitting enjoying their drink.

"Golden dragons you should be a shamed of yourself. You say you are the defenders of the human race, and here you are ready to destroy the entire town. If you want to try and kill us why don't we take our battle to the forest five miles out of town," said Lina.

Lina teleported out of the tavern soon after so did Star, Shark and the rest of the dragons.

"Valgav want to come? This could prove entertaining," said Xellos.

"Sure, why not," said Val as the two teleported out of the unharmed tavern.

As the monsters arrived in the forest they saw the dragons that had been in the tavern, and when they looked up at the sky they saw hundreds of golden dragons flying around.

"Lina next time don't challenge eight dragons ESPECAILLY WHEN THEY HAVE 1000 MORE AS REINFORCEMENT!" yelled Star.

Lina stared up at the sky and smiled. "Star it's been over eighteen years since I used real magic. And now I am going to test out some of the new spells I learned. But, first I think all start with the second one I was taught."

"Lina what are you talking about," asked Shark.

Lina didn't answer she just started chanting, "_Sword of cold and darkness free yourself from the heavens spawn become one with my power become one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together, power that can cut down the gods themselves, RAGNA BLADE,_" chanted Lina.

Lina held a sword of black nightmare energy, and smiled evilly at the dragons.

"Lina, what ... what have ... how have you done...," said Star.

"Speechless. You will be after I am done with the dragons," said Lina as she gazed into the sky.

With in a flash Lina was gone.

All the generals and priest witness was a massacre of dragons. The whole sky was blood red and the grass was stained crimson. One thousand and seven dragons had been slaughtered by Lina Inverse in less than twenty minutes. There was only one dragon left and that was Milgazia.

Lina charged at him when suddenly a golden light appeared. Lina was thrown on to the grown. A man in a black cloak carrying a staff came out of the light.

The staff lit up swirling with black and golden energy. Lina was now up and the man disappeared to only reappear behind Lina. The man stabbed Lina right through the stomach with the unusual energy, and whispered in Lina's ear.

"Congratulations your 1/2 human self is 1/4, and the other 1/4 has been replaced with nightmares making you 1/4 nightmares creature. Good job apprentice you have become a master of nightmares magic, and the Knight of Chaos," whispered the cloaked man as he disappeared.

Lina coughed up black blood. Her wound intently healed. She then turned to the dragon and said, "What is your name dragon."

"Milgazia," he stuttered.

"Well, Milgazia to day is your lucky day because I am not going to kill you. Go and tell your people not to mess with the monster race because if they do it I'll make today look as though it were pretty," said Lina.

When Lina was finished speaking Milgazia teleported to his home to tell the other dragons of what he had seen.

Xel, Val, Shark and Star stared at Lina in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND! WHO WAS THAT GUY? AND WHAT YOU SUDDENLY GOT A CONSINCE ALL OF A SUDDEN IS THAT WHY YOU DID NOT KILL HIM," screamed Star.

"Star don't worry about it, and besides he will be the messenger to the other dragons. And for that guy well now that is a secret," said Lina.

Everyone face faulted.

End of chapter 4.

Please review! I hope you liked it. Have a Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Chapter 5: Gav and Lina go on a date and Hell master is more than ever interested in Lina after hearing what happened to the golden dragons.


	5. Braking Away

**Declaimer: Still don't own slayer. Sorry for the late update. I have been studying for the SAT and doing other stuff. Anyways I decided to update. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 5: Braking Away**

"Lina want the hell," asked Star when the three had returned to Dolphin's underwater palace.

"What are you talking about Star?" asked Lina innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. Where the heck did you learned how to cast Nightmare magic?" asked Star.

"Hum… well I don't know I just knew it one day," Lina lied.

"Bull shit," said Shark.

"What are y'all talking about?" asked Dolphin when she entered her throne room.

"Oh nothing," replied Lina.

"Um okay … well was the mission successful?" asked Dolphin.

"Honestly I don't remember what the mission was," said a smiling Lina.

Star hit Lina upside the head and under her breath she said, "Idiot".

Shark lowered his head and said, "Yes Mistress it was."

"Good to hear it, Star and Shark come tell me what you heard," replied Dolphin.

"Before you get down to business Aunty Dolphin I was wondering if I could leave the palace and travel on my own for a while," said Lina.

"Why would you want to do that dear?" asked Dolphin.

_Because I am sick of staying here and getting nothing accomplished_ Lina thought.

"I just want to know what's out there," said Lina.

Dolphin thought about it for a while. She loved Lina like a daughter, but she knew one day she would have to let her leave the nest or in this case ocean.

"Lina, if this is what you want then I will not stop you. I will miss you, but promise me you'll visit me every year," said a sad Dolphin.

Lina smiled and went up to Dolphin and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Aunty I will."

After saying her good byes she left the sea palace.

Lina was now starting her life journey.

"Ah, this is the life," Lina said as she stretched out her arms, and felt the warmth of the sun. Lina didn't know where she was headed the only thing she did know was she was walking in a forest 100 miles away from Edo.

As Lina walked down a path she noticed the bushes rustle in the forest. She felt the presence of someone watching her, and noticed a shadowy figure ducked under the bushes.

_Something doesn't seem right_ though Lina.

She saw the being dart to another bush, and instantly she was gripping her Laguna Blade.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," said Lina.

Upon saying this a child came out of the bushes. To most this would have look like an ordinary boy with dark long hair, but Lina knew better.

"Miss I am so sorry I got lost in the woods, and these bandits killed my parents. I barley escaped them please don't kill me," wailed the raven haired boy.

Lina did not lower her sword. She merely stared at him for a moment before speaking, "AW more baby has lost his mommy," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Phibrizzo, do you use that line on all the pretty girls that walk through this forest or am I just special. So, business do you have with me? If you want to contact Dolphin a suggest getting together with one of her generals."

Hell-master smiled and changed back into the form of a handsome man. "Lina Inverse or do you prefer Lina Thomson."

Lina narrowed her eyes and spoke, "What do you want?"

"No I don't need anything from Dolphin however; I was curious into why Dolphin took you in. I knew she didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart. No demon would ever do that. But, I see now you're the daughter of her late general, and the daughter of one of the last descendants of the black dragons. How intriguing," he said.

"I wont ask you again, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" screamed Lina in a fighting stance.

"Temper, temper, little one, I thought that was obvious, I want you," smile Phabrizzo.

She smiled, "And for what?"

He vanished and appeared right behind her. Lina's Laguna Blade dissolved because of her lost in concentrating.

"Well, for whatever," he said as turned Lina around and cupped her chin.

Lina blushed. Then her mind screamed _WHAT THE HELL, HE TRIED TO KILL ME! AND I AM FALLING FOR HIM, Hell no_.

She retracted from his hold and said, "So, you want me to be one of your servants?"

"Yes, and more," replied a cheerful Hell-master.

"Sorry can't do that I am already take," said Lina. _I am not going to tell you who I have to sever or other wise the Lord of Nightmares will be pissed._

"By whom?" he asked.

"By me," said Garve as he stepped out of the shadows. He then put arm around Lina.

Hell-master started cracking up.

"You and him ha-ha yeah right, you can't be serious," said Phibrizzo.

"HE IS," said Lina.

She thought if this was a time she ever need a dark lord to come to her rescue this was it, and sure enough Garve the Demon Dragon King showed up. To say Lina was socked would be an understatement..

Hell-master narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze toward Garve. If looks could kill Garve would have been in hell quicker than you could say hoof heart. Say it fast it's really funny.

After the cold stare he turned his gaze toward Lina and said, "This is fare from over," and disappeared.

Lina turned back to Garve and smiled, "Well, knight in shinning armor, thank you very much, I am indebted to you. If there's something you want or need that's in reason don't be hesitant to ask," she said, and began to walk away.

"Actually there is something you could do for me. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Garve.

Lina smiled "I would love too."

After that the two went too traveled to the nearest town to have a wonderful lunch.

Poor Garve didn't know what he was getting into, after all Lina was part dragon, and human.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! THANK YOU!


	6. The Date

**Declaimer: I don't own slayer. If I did that would be really cool. Anyways, I really don't know where I am taking this story, but I have to thank all the people that have been so kind to review. Please keep it coming, and if you have any ideas on what I should make happen then due tell.**

**-onward**

_**Chapter 6: Date.**_

Garve and Lina had just arrived in a town not to far from where they had encountered Hell- master. The restaurant was very simple, but nice. It had good food and wasn't over priced. It was a romantic style restaurant, and you could tell all the couples came to this place to have a romantic meal.

"Table for two", asked the hostess.

"Yes," replied Garve.

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Smoking," said Garve.

"Non Smoking," said Lina.

"What will it be?"

"Non smoking," answered Garve as he looked at Lina.

"Right this way."

The two where seated at a booth.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," said the hostess.

"Thank you," said Lina as she was handed a menu.

"You smoke," asked Lina.

Garve looked up from his menu and replied, "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Hum... I guess not. But, it is bad for your health," said Lina.

"Does little Lina worry about Garve's health, ah that's so cute," said Garve in a mocking voice.

She gave him a cold stare.

"Fine don't blame me when your dieing of God knows what," replied Lina.

He smiled, "Ah you do care. I am so glad."

"Humph," was Lina reply.

The waitress came just in time.

"Hello I'm Amy, and I'll be you waitress for today. What can I get y'all to drink?"

Amy was a women in her late 20's .She wasn't gorgeous, nor was she ugly, she was just a normal human with brown eyes and brown hair. She was about as tall as Lina had been in her past life, and her build was that of a slender woman.

"I'll have a glass of water," replied Lina.

"A bottle of your finest champagne, and water," replied Garve.

The waitress nodded and went to go get the two drinks.

"Champagne," question Lina.

"What about it," asked Garve.

"Isn't a little early to be drinking that? It's barely two o'clock," was Lina response.

Garve took Lina's hand and smiled, "My dear it is never to late or to early to drink champagne in the company of a beautiful woman, such as you."

Lina was blushing fiercely.

"You're even cuter when you blush," said Garve.

Lina just muttered, "I think you should save your money because you haven't seen me eat."

He laughed and said, "How much could a slender, young women like you possibly be able to put away."

Wrong thing to say an hour later and Lina had eaten 3 helpings of pretty much all there was on the menu.

Garve being a demon did not eat human food. He only drank the wine and was astounded how much Lina could pack away.

"_This woman is very interesting. Perhaps she would make a good mate. She would never be duel. That's the truth," _thought Garve.

Lina set back and her chair and patted her tummy.

"Ah, that was good. Thank you," said Lina.

Garve smiled at her and said, "Your welcome."

"_Boy he sure has been smiling a lot lately. Wonder what he's think_," thought Lina

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you Lina," said Garve.

"Yes," questioned Lina.

"Will you ...

"Will I what?"

"... tell me how you killed so many dragons while you were with Valgarve, he's constantly talking about it, and I just had to ask you?" asked Garve.

Thought I was going to say will you marry me. Didn't you, well Garve isn't proposing in this chapter.

Lina fell out of her seat.

"_Man and hear I thought he was going to propose or something. Well, I guess the something was right," _thought Lina.

"So you want to know how I did it do you?"

Garve nodded his head.

"The way I killed so many dragons was I...

"You what?"

She rubbed her head and smiled and said, "I really can't remember how."

"What?! Val said you did it with some kind of black magic sword. What spell was that," asked Grave.

"Oh that's what you meant" said Lina folding her hands together, and Garve having a big swear drop on his for head. "How I did it was...

"Yes!"

"A secret," said a smiling Lina looking way to much like Xellos.

This time Garve was the one to fall out of his seat.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope," she said smiling happily.

The rest of the lunch date went on very successful. Lina and Garve were really hitting it off. Who would have guessed the Demon Dragon King and Lina Inverse would be falling in love.

AW SO CUTE!

Suddenly a very handsome man with blond hair, and blue eyed walked in the restaurant, followed by several of golden dragons in their human form.

This of course caught Lina's attention.

"What do we have here," said a god followed by 5 of dragons.

"Looks like Garve the demon dragon King, and a human boss," said one of the dragons.

"THE BOSS" replied, "Looks that way Rodney, seems The Demon Dragon Kings getting soft."

Garve looked annoyed at the man.

"What do you want Stratus," asked Garve.

"Oh, just to take that bitch who killed over 1000 dragons," replied Stratus.

"_Man why is it every time I am having a nice romantic lunch someone always comes to bug me, LON what's the deal I thought I was your knight, your favorite_," Lina thought to herself.

Unexpectedly LON did respond, "_You know how I love to bug you Lina. Life would be so boring if there weren't any dilemmas_."

Lina just stared laughing, and mutter, "How true how true."

Everyone looked at her.

"You think you could kill me," asked Lina.

"No. We never said anything about killing you we were just going to get you to help the dragon race in the war," replied Stratus.

"Oh. Is that all?"

Stratus nodded.

"Sorry I've been there done that. It's not like those dragons weren't going to die anyways. If I hadn't killed them Xellos would have. All I did was take away all of Xellos's credit," said Lina.

The dragons looked shocked at what she had just said. Beast-master's priest would have taken out those 1007 dragons if that girl hadn't shown up.

"Don't look too shocked, chaos has a way of not choosing favorites. The monsters haven't gotten what's coming to them," replied Lina.

"What do you mean Lina," asked Garve.

"What do you think I means," asked Lina harshly.

"The monster race will suffer a greater blow to their forces more so than the dragons," asked Garve.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Anyways lunch was great. We should do it again sometime. I have to go look for a certain weapon, so talk to you later," said Lina.

She kissed Garve on the cheek and teleported to get Galvira, one of the weapons of light.

After Lina had left Garve and the other dragons where shocked, to say the least.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**MCLBLUE here well I hope you liked it. And please review. If you have any suggestions please tell me I would love to here them. Oh and the other story I wrote were Lina is Hell-masters general I am not going to update that one until I have finished this one. I am thinking I'll finish this one in about three more chapters. Anyways Thanks! **


	7. Happy Together

**A/N: I have finally decided to finish the story because I have other stories to move on to. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed this story. I don't own Slayers, and this really isn't a chapter it's more like a summery of what happened to everyone.**

**Chapter 7: Happy Together**

The war of the monsters fall had finally come to an end. It happened the same way history said it would. Lina did not interfere with the past, and let everything repeat itself as it was supposed to. Many dragons had died; however, more monsters were slaughtered than dragons. The Water Dragon King was not able to kill the Demon King he only imprisoned him into seven different parts around the world. He also put the human soul back into Garve, and Garve broke away from the monster race.

Lina during this time had obtained her weapon of light, the bow, Galvira. During the time of the war Lina had spent her time training with the Lord of Nightmares, and had been going to other worlds doing missions for her master.

Time passed, and before anyone knew it one thousand years had gone by. Zelgadis still became a Chimera, and defeated Rezo with the help of Lina and Gourry. The way Gourry and the others came to know Lina remained the same, for she put on an act, and allowed history to repeat itself. When the riffle of time started to change was during the groups search for the Claire Bible.

Lina knowing what Hellmaster and Garve's plans were, decided to reason with Garve. Eventually, Lina and Garve started dating, and got married. Lina and her friends defeated Hellmaster and Dark Star. Valgarve, and Fillia later married as did Gourry and Sylphiel. Amelia and Zel became the rulers of Seyruun. Zel also regained his human form. Xellos still caused trouble for the group, but all and all life the slayers were content with their lives.

**THE END!**

**MCLBLUE: Hey guys thanks for everything. I am sorry I was so lazy, but I horrible with romance when I myself have lost interest in the couple. Some authors can do it, and I commend them for it. Anyways thanks.**


End file.
